Mi inspiracion eres tu
by Nakahara Sunako Chan
Summary: Había perdido toda su inspiración, pero una hermosa sonrisa se la devolvio... ahora no puede vivir sin ella...
1. Chapter 1

Hola soy nueva aqui, espero que sea de su agrado mi fic, este es el primero que hago y se me ocurrio un dia que no podía dormir, ojala les guste...

por cierto los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, por que si Naruto fuera mio estaria casada con el jajaja Arriba el naruhina!

* * *

Mi inspiración eres tú…

Parecía un vago caminando por las calles de parís, con una maleta llena de pinceles olor a nuevo, lienzos sin pintar, tubos de arcoiris y suspiros sin inspiración, ahí iba cruzando y caminando sin rumbo fijo esperando a que sus pies lo llevaran a un buen lugar por inercia, esperando que un poco de iluminación le tocara la cabellera como un rayo de luz, pero caminaba y caminaba y suspiraba y suspiraba pero aquella excitación que anhelaba nada más no se indignaba a llenarlo.

El joven de 25 años era uno de esos niños prodigios, si de esos que desde muy pequeños tienen marcado su destino, ya que siempre desde pequeño Naruto Uzumaki tenía el don para buscarle su buen ángulo a cualquier paisaje a cualquier persona, siempre había sido bueno para darle vida a lo inerte, para llenar de color el punto más oscuro, pero todo eso había cambiado y fue por aquella muchacha que se le había desvanecido de las manos, aquella cruel pelirosa que le había arrebatado toda su inspiración sin misericordia, que le había quietado la vida a sus pinceles y el color a sus colores, aquella muchacha de los ojos jades, por que ella misma era arte, la combinación de su cabello con el Suave tono de sus relucientes ojos y la sencillez de sus labios hacían de ella una exquisita pintura dispuesta hacer plasmada en los más pálidos lienzos, belleza que el deseaba que todos y nadie la conocieran por que solo el podía poseerla.

Pero todo se había roto, así como el día termina, su inspiración termino, Sakura la había metido en sus maletas y se la había llevado consigo para entregársela a cualquier costo a aquel famoso fotógrafo: Sasuke Uchiha, dejándolo a el como un pintor resignado, herido y despechado, pero no todo era tan malo, por que aún guardaba la fragancia de su cabello entre sus chaquetas, aún tenía la figura de ella sonriéndola y tristemente aun podía escuchar el resonar de su voz pronunciando su nombre con sus finos labios, si esos labios tan suaves, tan calidos, su lugar de refugio cuando tenía frío.

No había notado su ambición, lo mucho que ella deseaba ser famosa y rica, esa era su única diferencia, por que el siempre viajaba en busca de nuevas pinturas que la naturaleza y los atardeceres le pedían a gritos un lugar en sus lienzos, ella se había marchado sin decir adiós sin despedirse de el, como si aquel amor que se habían jurado hubiera muerto desfallecido como un viejo gastado por los años, y ya habían pasado cinco meses pero su corazón aún no asimilaba la partida de aquella muchacha, su corazón aún creía que ella volvería, gritándole lo mucho que lo ama y necesita, pero los días y semanas transcurrieron y ella nada más no regreso.

Tratada de consolarse sabiendo que ella debe estar en un lugar mejor, pero le daba tanto coraje el aceptar que cada caricia y sonrisa serían para otro que no es el, sentía la sangre hervirle hasta el punto más alto de ebullición, tan caliente que podía quemarle la piel.

Había perdido prestigio como pintor no tenía inspiración y su consecuencia es que no tenía trabajo, y su alma se encontraba sola eso era el costo más caro de todo el asunto, la absoluta compañía de la misma soledad que esta ahí sin acompañarte, pero el aun con un corazón roto y el alma desolada se encontraba pensando en ella, en como estará? En que estará haciendo? En… será que piensa en mi?, será que es feliz? Si, todas esas preguntas abundaban en su mente como una temblorosa tormenta de sufrimiento haciendo de su incertidumbre su obstáculo más grande.

Hasta que un día todas sus dudas se resolvieron y es por que encontró su foto en la portada de una revista, si, aquella fina muchacha ahora se había vuelto una modelo famosa, y seguro fue por ayuda del Uchiha, una lagrima broto y recorrió por su mejilla, haciendo de su sufrimiento una agonía –El te dio lo que yo jamás podré…- dijo así mismo y se sintió mejor de que ella estaba cumpliendo todos sus sueños que con el jamás podría cumplir, eso había pasado hace como dos semanas, ahora se encontraba deambulando como muerto en pena por aquellas hermosas calles de París, por qe lo que un día fue hermoso ahora era tan insignificante, mantenía la vista en el suelo como si este fuera de lo más interesante, subía la mirada de vez en cuando, pero no veía nada más que caras extrañas, gente hipócrita, mujeres con exceso de maquillaje en la cara, ninguna, ninguna sola mujer podía competir con la belleza de esa hermosa pelirosa.

Tanta gente rozaba su hombro al caminar y a el sin importarle no les dirigía la mirada, por que habría de hacerlo? Hasta que de pronto choco con alguien que estaba muy aprisa, pero estaba tan absorto que sin querer el golpe hizo que soltara su maleta con instrumentos y que esta se desparramara en el interesante suelo –Lo siento…- dijo una suave voz mientras se inclinaba a recoger lo que había botado, el solo se shockeo por un instante tan minúsculo pero tan importante, la chica recogió todo –veo que eres pintor…- dijo mientras le entregaba la maleta y le sonreía tan dulce y mágicamente que el había olvidado respirar, .-en verdad lo siento- dijo la chica y a toda prisa se marcho, el la siguió con la mirada y vio como se subía a un taxi perdiéndose entre todo ese ostentoso tráfico, miraba el taxi hasta que este desapareció de su vista, y un extraño gesto apareció en sus labios, y comenzó a sentir el corazón a punto de escapársele del pecho, siendo preso de su pecho, trago saliva preocupado, y sujeto con fuerza su maleta contra su corazón.

Esa sonrisa que el estaba guardando en un cofre de soledad, comenzaba a vislumbrar alegría a chorros, sintió que sus manos le suplicaban pintar, sentir la extraña sensación de sus pinceles recorrer los lienzos empapados de pintura, sintió las ideas rebozar en su mente y sentía su corazón estremecido por tan bella sonrisa, tan pura y dulce sonrisa, tan angelical rostro y tan mágica voz, corrió… corrió hasta su departamento teniendo miedo de que el recuerdo de su hermoso semblante sonriéndole con tanta amabilidad se perdiera por su estupidez , tomo sus pinceles y comenzó a pintar como siempre lo hacía como nunca disfrutando y haciendo disfrute de su corazón satisfecho por sentir la intensidad de los colores opacando su vista, pero uno no era suficiente, hizo muchas, muchísimas, pinturas por que había encontrado a una modelo digna de ellas.

Al principió estuvo bien, su fama regreso a su bolsillo, sus pinturas se vendieron al mejor preció y en un santiamén, pero ella ahora había dejado un vació en su corazón, una frustración de querer verla de nuevo, de comprobar la magia de su sonrisa y la frescura de sus pálidos ojos, pero donde? Donde podría hallar a tan bella modelo? Y salió y busco y busco y camino y corrió y exploro y observo pero nada más no podía hallarla, la fuente de su inspiración y del olvido de Sakura se había perdido –Será que era extranjera?- pensó –no, no, tenía un acento magnifico estoy seguro que es de aquí, pero donde estarás? Si tan solo supiera tu nombre…quizás solo con eso conformaría con saber tu nombre o quizás no…- comenzó a tener una obsesión un problema de depresión que lo comenzaban a enterrar en una desesperación infalible.

Quizás sonaba estúpido enamorarte de alguien que solo viste una vez, por una fracción de segundo y que es más no le pudiste dirigir la palabra, su obsesión comenzó a hacerse más grande, hasta el punto que comenzó a preocupar a Kiba Inuzuka su mejor amigo, que entre copas y en un bar le dijo que necesitaba y que buscara ayuda profesional para todos sus conflictos amorosos, Naruto se ofendió al principio, pero había vivido muchos años en las calles con Kiba y el era su más fiel amigo y compañero de arte, así que quizás estaba en lo cierto, quizás sea bueno, pensó el rubio, y acepto la propuesta de Kiba que le dijo bebiendo el último sorbo de su copa junto con el –que bien por que el martes tienes tu primera cita a las 5:00 pm, aquí tienes la dirección- dijo dándole un papelito doblado –que! si apenas y acabo de aceptar y ya tengo mi primera cita?- el chico de cabellera marrón solo rió –es que sabía que aceptarías…- dijo mientras le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda –bien, dame la dirección…- dijo mientras la tomaba –gracias…- dijo mientras se despedía de el y dejaba dinero sobre la barra, levantándose de la silla y yéndose…

Pasaron algunos días y la fecha de su cita llego, el estaba esperando justo en la sala de espera, sintiéndose raro de la forma en la que lo miraba la recepcionista le estaba coqueteando? O solo era que se burlaba de el por que quizá estaba loco? No estaba seguro así que solo se escondió entre la revista que leía, y sin querer noto que en ella habían fotos de Sakura modelando para varias compañías de ropa, cerro la revista y mejor comenzó a jugar con sus dedos bamboleándolos sobre su pierna haciendo señal de desesperación y nerviosismo –como llegue aquí?- pensó mientras comenzaba a cambiar de decisión, se puso de pie recapacitando en que lo que estaba a punto de hacer era una tontería, por que después de todo, el no estaba loco, no, solo era confusión en su cabeza, no locura…

Pero fue demasiado tarde, -Señor uzumaki?- pregunto la recepcionista con firmeza, el vacilo un poco –soy yo…- dijo alzando la voz –por favor pase…- le abrió la puerta cortésmente y el solo asintió con molestia entrando al consultorio.

Creyó que tendrían sogas e instrumentos de tortura en las paredes, o una silla eléctrica como mínimo o que quizá tenga olor a hospital, pero nada… era una habitación bastante acogedora, un lugar tranquilo, tenía cortinas y la luz del sol entrada sutilmente por la ventana, vio un sillón, si como esos de las películas en donde el paciente se recuesta a contar sus penas, -Señor Uzumaki?- pregunto la voz ronca de la mujer, -Soy yo…- dijo sin ver su rostro, puesto que le daba la espalda con su silla giratoria, -por favor tome asiento…- dijo con mucha delicadeza, el nervioso asintió pero ella no pudo verlo.

Era claro, era una voz femenina pero era opacada por su malestar de garganta, se notaba la voz ronca por enfermedad, una gripa quizás pensó Naruto.

-y bien cual es el problema?- pregunta le fémina, el rodeo un poco los ojos, antes de hablar, no sabía como pero ahora estaba recostado bocarriba mirando el elegante techo de esa bonita habitación –mmm…- balbuceo el chico, ella lo noto y rió un poco –por favor relájese y tómese su tiempo… todo lo que usted diga no saldrá de esta habitación…- era bastante amable pensó el chico, trago un poco de saliva antes de comenzar su relato, después de ordenar sus ideas y pensar que los psicólogos eran graciosos por ser como baúles de penas, si como los contenedores de las demás personas.

-hace unos 9 meses, me dejo mi novia y caí en una depresión muy fuerte- dijo aun un poco desconfiado -sonara estúpido pero soy pintor y sentí el mundo derrumbarse a mis pies, sin que yo pudiera evitarlo, caerse a cachos…- guardo silencio esperando a que ella dijera algo, y al no haber respuesta continuo con su relato.

-mmm… yo perdí la inspiración, el deseo de pintar, las ganas de vivir, no hacia nada más que lamentarme y preguntar por que se había ido…- comenzó a sentir como su corazón y sus penas comenzaban a delatarlo, saliendo de su pecho a oídos de esa extraña.

-hasta que conocí a una chica, la conocí mientras caminaba con mis lienzos en blanco por la calle, estaba caminando sin rumbo fijo, sin mirar mi camino, sin tomarme la molestia de voltear a ver antes de cruzar la calle, como si retará a la muerte, choco conmigo por accidente, y la vi… perdí la razón, esa razón que opaca mi inspiración, ella me sonrió tan dulcemente, pero como una extraña Siguió su camino sin darse cuenta que en su bolso se estaba llevando mi corazón, pero pienso que fue como un cambio… mi corazón por inspiración, un preció muy bajo al principio, por que ahora tenía excitación de sobra para darle vida a esos lienzos, regrese a ser un éxito, pero con el tiempo, me dí cuenta de que no era suficiente de que aquella sonrisa que me regalo una vez quería verla todos los días, regrese a la calle y a recorrer el camino donde la había encontrado una vez, en espera de que ella me esperara… pero nada… y me siento patético de estar enamorado de una extraña, de alguien que ni se su nombre…- al final de su relato suspiro sintiendo como la frustración se despedía de el y se sintió mejor, sintió que aquello oídos extraños eran más eficientes que el mismo Kiba.

-Se que es estúpido, pero estoy enamorado de una extraña… y me duele…- dijo el chico dándole un final triste a su historia, la mujer le dio unos consejos que el escucho con atención, y después de eso sintió una sonrisa volver a su rostro, aunque le quedaba un vacío en el corazón que trataría de llenar después –gracias Doc usted ha sido de mucha ayuda…- dijo el al levantarse del sofá y acercarse al escritorio en busca de estrechar su mano en agradecimiento –no hay de que…- dijo la voz al girar para mirarlo de frente.

Me quede sin aliento al mirarla de frente, había olvidado lo mucho que trabaje para poder revivir, sus ojos en el lienzo, dos hermosas lunas llenas, grandes y plateadas, el mucho trabajo que me había dado conseguir un color similar al de su cabello azul oscuro, como el manto de la noche, lo difícil que fue delinear los detalles: sus labios, sus finos labios, los delicados cabellos traviesos que se aventuran en su rostro, estrellas, si, mi obra se llamaba, "La luna esta en tus ojos y la noche en ti" era tan hermosa como la misma noche, noche de luna llena, de luna llena y tupida de estrellas, no se si ella me reconoció, tal vez pensara que soy un psicópata por plagiar su belleza, pero si por ella iba ir a la cárcel, no importa, esta bien por que no planeo arrepentirme de plasmarla en mis lienzos, trague saliva tratando de retener a mi palpitante corazón que me decía que saltara y la tomara entre mis brazos, pero podía ver un extraño brillo en sus ojos y en ese mágico momento cuando los dos comenzamos a caer en un mundo sin razón solo rodeado se sentimientos, un molesto ruido comenzó a sonar.

-Alo?- contesto la chica –que pasa mi amor?- dijo mientras ignoraba al rubio frente a ella –mi amor?- pensó el cabizbajo, en que estaba pensando era obvio era hermosa y joven, seguro tenía novio, o estaba comprometida quizás casada y con hijos, era un completo estúpido – y papa a que horas llega amor?- pregunto la joven a la voz, mientras el chico sentía como su corazón se partía en pequeños pedazos, tan pequeños que eran casi polvo, -si, hoy llego temprano a la casa… un beso, bye…- dijo mientras colgaba y prestaba su completa atención a ese par de ojos, ella sonrío y el por un momento pensó que estaba bien seguir viendo esa sonrisa, ya que después de todo estaba bien estar enamorado, sin que ella lo sepa… -entonces hasta luego…- dijo ella mientras estrechaba la mano –si, yo creo que en nuestra próxima sesión podemos hablar de algunos traumas que me persiguen desde la niñez…- ella se sorprendió pensó que esto era cuestión de una sesión, tan solo un desahogar de penas… -cla… claro señor uzumaki…- dijo ella con una sutil sonrisa –pídale nuestra próxima cita a la recepcionista esta bien?- -si… gracias Doc… emmm… Doc…- solicito el –que pasa?- pregunto extenuando una mirada en espera de algo… -como se llama usted…- la chica carcajeo un poco –Hinata Hyuga…- dijo la chica –Hinata Hyuga…- repitió el, en susurro, sintiendo como sus labios disfrutaban de pronunciar su nombre, un sonido del que nunca se iba a hartar… -gracias… Hinata…- dijo el sonriendo –de nada Naruto…- dijo ella haciendo que el se sonroje repentinamente…

* * *

No lo quiero dejar así, pero diganme su opinion, para saber si lo continuo, dejenme muchos reviews... se les quiere mucho un beso...


	2. Chapter 2

Hola chicos aqui estoy molestandoles otra vez, con mis cursilerías, me encantaron sus reviews y me hicieron sentir mucha inspración para continuar con la historia... gracias...

por cierto Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto...

viva el naruhina! a y recuerden Naruto Kun es sexy!... ya basta de mis tonterías...

* * *

**Para volverte a ver…**

Ya se le había hecho tarde, era su sexta sesión y el no llegaba, la chica comenzaba a impacientarse tenía 20 minutos de retraso y el paciente que seguía después de el, ya había llegado, ella como profesional que era, podía cancelar la cita con el blondo para poder atender a su otro paciente, pero no… y es que había algo en ella que le pedía a gritos que no lo hiciera, por que una pequeña voz, le decía que el si iba a llegar que solo lo tenía que esperar unos minutos más.

El corria apresurado por las calles, -lo siento…- dijo mientras chocaba con una señora, sentía su corazón gritarle que corriera más rápido, que se apresurara, sentía la adrenalina apoderarse de su torrente sanguíneo quería volar para poder llegar a su cita y así poder verla… hasta que vio al edificio dibujarse frente a el, y sonrió por la alegría de saber que la iba a poder ver…

Entro y vio a la recepcionista, esta ya lo conocía y sabía a que venía –Señor Uzumaki, llega tarde…- dijo la mujer en forma de reproche, el buscaba contestarle pero nada más no podía se sentía desfallecer, había corrido como un idiota por toda la ciudad, y solo por que se quedo dormido, era típico de el. –Lo… lo se…- dijo entre el aire, mientras tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire… la mujer sonrío –pase… la doctora lo espera.- a el se le ilumino la cara, tenía como media hora de retraso, el pensaba que ella ya estaría atendiendo a otro que no sea a el –gracias… -dijo mientras cruzaba esa ya acostumbrada puerta de madera donde en la portada tenía el nombre de ella, entro con miedo, como si fuera la primera vez que lo hiciera, cuando escucho su voz y se sintió estremecer de emoción –creo que llega tarde Naruto…- dijo la chica mientras esbozaba una sonrisa, por que el saber que había llegado le hacía sentirse tan dichosa, -si… yo lo siento mucho…- dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca con nerviosismo mientras se dejaba deleitar por su fina voz, -no se preocupe solo le esperaba a usted…- dijo ella haciendo que el se sonroje –tome asiento por favor…- argumento ella y el chico siguió sus ordenes siendo hipnotizado por su voz.

Comenzó su sesión esta era como la sexta o séptima ya no lo recordaba, solo sabía que le gustaba saber que la tenía cerca aunque sea por 45 minutos y que en ese transcurso de tiempo su completa atención era tan solo para el, le había dado trabajo inventarse traumas y problemas solo para tener pretexto de acudir a otra sesión de "ayuda" y este era su nuevo cuento, Kiba le había ayudado a armarlo: -De niño, jugaba mucho en la calle con otros niños, soy muy bueno en el béisbol por cierto…- dijo el hombre haciendo que ella soltara una carcajada –y un día se nos fue la pelota a un lugar abandonado, ya sabe como somos los niños diciendo que ese tipo de lugares misteriosos y solos estan embrujados, como yo era el más pequeño de todos y los demás no querían ir por la pelota me enviaron a mi a buscarla valiéndome de mi suerte y no importándole que un espectro me comiera…- ella volvió a sonreír un poco, y es que el siempre buscaba poder sacarle una risa a su hermosa psicóloga, -y yo me arriesgue a entrar a la casa abandonada, estaba muy asustado debo admitirlo, sentía mi corazón anunciarme que algo malo iba a pasar, pero trate de opacarlo con mi "valentía" solo para demostrar que por que era el más pequeño no significaba que era el más cobarde, entre al lugar y encontré la pelota rápidamente, yo la tome y me sentí dichoso de seguir con vida hasta que escuche un ruido, y entonces… un perro enorme apareció frente a mi, yo comence a gritar y a correr comencé a subir por reja para poder escapar de ahí y cuando estaba a punto de lograrlo el perro me alcanzo la pierna y me mordió, y por eso entendí por que nos prohibían entrar a esa casa, no por que estuviera embrujada sino por que había un perro guardián en ella, luego de eso me vacunaron contra la rabia y ya ni recuerdo, cuantas vacunas fueron…- -entonces desde eso le teme a los perros?- pregunto la joven psicóloga –no, en realidad a las inyecciones… eso esta mal?- pregunto Naruto siempre al terminar un relato preguntaba si eso estaba mal..., ella sonrió un poco –No, no esta mal yo igual le temo un poco…- ahora el rió -ya veo creo que ahora ambos necesitamos terapia, Doctora… a usted le gustan los perros?- pregunto solo para sacarle plática –si… me gustan mucho…- -que bien- dijo el sonriendo como un idiota.

Ella hablo con el y le dijo que hacer para superar su trauma por las inyecciones y vacunas, luego de eso ya era hora de despedirse otra vez, cuando su celular comenzó a sonar –bueno?- contesto ella, y el pensó: debe ser el, ese hombre con el que tanto cariño habla, siempre le dice: ya mero llego… si, te quiero mucho, un beso, cuídate, cuida a la niña, y cosas por el estilo debe ser su esposo… me mata!… me mata de los celos saber que ella esta casada con otro hombre, saber que he llegado muy demasiado tarde a su vida, saber que para ella solo soy un simple paciente, pero con todo eso, no me importa por que me dí cuenta que aunque esas sean muchas razones para alejarme de ella, nada más al corazón no le importa, por que el no deja de sentir lo que siente, no importa las excusas o cuanto ella lo lastime con sus palabras de amor para otra persona, me contengo, me estoy conteniendo de que el rió de mi pecho no se desborde, no quiero hacer una estupidez y hacer que se aleje de mi, pero por algún motivo este hombre siempre la llama cuando nuestra sesión esta a punto de terminar, es como si le pusiera un radar, como si supiera que esta en una sesión con un hombre enamorado, con el hombre que esta enamorado de ella, aunque si yo fuera el también le pondría un radar… soy tan cobarde, soy tan cobarde por no preguntarle de frente si es casada, o si tiene novio o prometido aunque es más que obvio, pero quizá si mi corazón lo escucha de sus labios ya puede asimilar que no tiene esperanzas con ella. Y aunque llevo tres meses y medio viniendo a sesiones siento que no me son suficientes y eso es por que descubrí que lo único que me seria suficiente es saber que es mía…

El se quedo callado y poso la vista en la hermosa mujer que estaba frente a el –No, no voy a ir…- dijo ella elevando la voz, el se sorprendió –están peleando…- pensó para sí mismo –Ya te dije que ese tal Shino o como se llame no me gusta, papa… deja de buscarme novio, dile mejor a Hanabi que vaya ella a la cita…- -Que?- pensó el chico y por un instante sintió su corazón palpitar de alegría, saltando en su pecho como si amenazara escapar de el, había olvidado lo bonito que se siente esa sensación y por uh instante creyó que era un sueño, -si, papa, yo también te quiero y te quiero mucho, pero ese muchacho no me gusta, llego como a las…- miro su reloj –como a las 9:00, quieres que yo lleve la cena?, si ya entendí con mucho queso… si, un beso, bye- suspiro de alivio cuando toco el botón que cortaba la llamada –disculpe Naruto, en que estábamos?- -mmm… disculpe doctora…- argumento el boquiabierto, tratando de contener su emoción –si, que pasa?- pregunto esta –usted tiene novio?...- le saco un sonrojo a la mujer –no, pero mi papa es muy insistente y esta buscándome uno…- dijo riendo, a el se le ilumino el rostro –pero… siempre que alguien le llama le dice "amor"…- ella se sorprendió otra vez –aaa… es mi hermanita, es que yo soy como su madre y tengo la costumbre de decirle amor…- el sonrío como un idiota causando un susto en la muchacha… -entonces cuando es nuestra próxima sesión?- pregunto el rubio –la próxima semana… - dijo mientras lo apuntaba en su agenda –ok, gracias…- dijo el esbozando una enorme sonrisa –si, hasta luego…- dijo ella, estando segura que el lo escucho antes que cerrara la puerta, mientras esperaba con ansias poder volverlo a ver…

Salió de su oficina y sintió la felicidad revolotear en su cuerpo, se sintió nervioso y que el latido de su corazón comenzó a ser opacado por el ruido de su corazón al respirar, -esta bien señor Uzumaki?- pregunto la recepcionista al verlo de mil colores –si, es que recibí una fuerte noticia…- dijo el aun conservando el gesto en sus labios, salió del lugar y comenzó a correr, como si quisiera sacar la alegría de un jalón de su cuerpo, por que en su pecho la tenue luz que guardaba de esperanza ahora era como un gran faro que iluminaba su pecho, se sentó en la fuente de un parque y observo el agua fluir… después de todo al agua no se le puede controlar cuando se desborda, entonces entendió que sus sentimientos eran como agua, una vez que se desbordan corre por si misma llevándose todo a su paso, la quería, quería conseguir a su psicóloga, pero no sabía como, así que se sentó a ver el atardecer, mientras observaba como el cielo comenzaba a sangrar, como el color azul del cielo se volvía de un tono naranja, con rosa, casi como si pudiera tocarlos, una pieza muy difícil de plasmar en sus lienzos, eso fue lo que pensó… y veía como las nubes de algodón comenzaban a opacar el sol, ayudándole a desaparecer, era tan maravilloso sentirte bañado por la luz de su sangre… entonces apareció la luna, seguido de sus compañeras y ella se reflejaba tan radiante y hermosa en la fuente como una gran moneda de plata, como es posible? Pensó el, como es posible? Que hace un momento el cielo era colores naranjas y ahora es azul oscuro… y entendió que las cosas maravillosas no tienen explicación… el se sorprendía de estar enamorado de una extraña, pero ahora entendió que el amor es una de esas cosas maravillosas y a quien le importa como sucedió, si estoy siendo feliz si estoy siendo poseído por una indescriptible felicidad, que comienza a opacarme lo sentidos, sintiendo que comer o beber ya no me son necesarios por que puedo vivir aferrado a estos sentimientos, siendo mi pan de cada día…

La luna, la noche, las estrellas palpitantes en el cielo, y la suave brisa que lo refresacaba y jugueteaba con su cabello le dieron valor, valor para tomarla entre sus brazos y atarla a ella con una soga de amor, con una irrompible soga de amor, de esas que duran toda la vida…

Se paro en un callejón a esperarla con las manos cruzadas, pensando en lo muy acosador que se estaba volviendo por esa joven observando como la luna lo observaba, dedicándole un radiante rayo solo a el.

Pero es que no se… no se si es psicóloga o adivina, por que ya me tiene hipnotizado, pensó el muchacho… esperaba a que su destino llegará, cuando vio una silueta asomarse y comenzar a acercarse a un auto, era una bella mujer, era Hinata, camino detrás de ella, sintiendo como la cercanía de su cuerpo comenzaba a matarle su razón –disculpe doctora…- dijo el, haciendo que ella volteara detrás de si, reconociendo esa voz –que pasa?- pregunto con una sonrisa entre lo labios –es que tengo un problema…- dijo el muchacho sintiendo los nervios burlarse de el –mmm… no puede esperar?- pregunto ella –No, no puede esperar…- dijo sintiendo su corazón rebozarse a chorros –entonces que es?...- pregunto ella, el trago saliva –bueno es que… yo me enamore de una mujer…- dijo el esperando respuesta, y ella sintió un puñal clavarse en su pecho, pero disimular era su trabajo después de todo era su psicóloga –bien bien me alegro mucho señor Uzumaki, ahora lo que usted tiene que hacer es no dejarla ir… bueno… me tengo que ir… nos vemos…- dijo cuando sintió que algo la sujetaba del brazo, impidiéndole continuar con su camino, una calida sensación que comenzaba a amansarle los sentido –espere, es que esta mal?… si me enamore de mi psicóloga, si ella y yo estamos fingiendo que mi relato de nuestra primera sesión fue con una extraña que no es ella, esta mal? Que me la pase contando traumas estúpidos solo por el simple hecho de que quería verla, esta mal? Por que soy su paciente y va contra sus principios médicos, esta mal? Que yo haya dejado que la bomba en mi pecho comience a desatarse?, esta mal? Dígame doctora… si esto que estoy sintiendo esta mal? Por que en estos momentos estoy planeando no dejarla ir, como usted me dijo…- lo susurro para ella mientras la miraba de frente, sintiendo como se estremecía con cada palabra, se acerco más a ella hasta sentir que la había acorralado contra la puerta de su auto, dándose cuenta que no había manera de escapar, peocupandose por la intensidad de sus ojos azules, que se reflejaban a un más en la oscuridad de la noche, sentía miedo de que el descubriera, de que descifrara lo que en su corazón guardaba desde hace tiempo -no, no esta mal, lo que esta mal, es que yo me haya enamorado de mi paciente por que aunque el no lo sepa siempre lo he admirado como el maravilloso pintor que es, y siempre he comprado las revistas en donde salen sus obras, y que llevaba enamorada mucho tiempo de su fotografía en esas revistas, por que hay una enorme sensibilidad que se refleja en su semblante en la pureza de sus ojos, esta mal que tenga la pintura que el hizo en mi dormitorio, que finja que mi papa me arreglo una cita, solo para causarle celos, que desee con ansias que llegue nuestra cita por que no puedo vivir si no escucho su voz una vez más… eso si esta mal…- el se sorprendió sonrío como un estúpido –entonces siempre has estado enamorada de mi?- pregunto, ya lo sabía pero era tan idiota que pensaba que estaba soñando y solo se bastaba con que ella lo afirmará con sus labios, con la suave sinfonía de su voz –no me hagas repetirlo…- dijo mientras se sentía utilizada, comenzó a bajar la mirada observando el suelo, el la tomo del mentón –no te sientas nerviosa…- -que gran ego tiene señor Uzumaki…- el sonrió –esta bien lo diré yo entonces… estoy tan enamorado de ti, tanto que si me dijeras tirate de un pozo en este momento, yo te diria: mmm… como lo quieres muy profundo o poco profundo y luego te diría, recuerda amor que te estaré esperando en la otra vida, por que ni muerto te podrás deshacer de este amor que aunque yo no sea inmortal estos sentimientos si lo son…- dijo el mientras le tomaba su mano y la acercaba a su pecho sintiendo como este palpitaba con locura, ella se sonrojo –que dramático es…señor Naruto…- -y usted muy testaruda…-

–entonces no esta mal que su paciente, se muera por besarla, cierto?- ella se estremeció y se quedo pensando… -lo siento mi doctora, pero desde la primera sesión me preguntaba a que saben sus labios… me deja probar? Solo será un poco…- dijo mientras se acercaba poco a poco sintiendo como su respiración se perdía con la de ella,- espera!- dijo ella cortándole la inspiración –que pasa? Estoy yendo muy rápido?- -no es eso… es que yo…- comenzó a juguetear con sus dedos –yo… no se besar…- el se sonrojo y le acaricio la mejilla –ese es el problema? No pasa nada tiene solución…- dijo el haciendo que ella se avergonzara –bien, me acercare más a ti, y ahora cierra los ojos…- ella le obedeció con miedo –ahora entre abra los labios un poco…- dijo el mientras le tocaba los labios sintiendo el tacto de su suavidad, ella sentía un poco de miedo y ansiedad por saber como era la sensación de besar a alguien –en este momento dices… Te amo Naruto…- ella inconscientemente e hipnotizada por su voz comenzó a decir… -Te amo Naru… oye…- se quejo y abrió los labios, pero no pudo terminar su argumento porque sintió como el choco con sus labios haciendo que se fundieran con los suyos, suprimiéndolos contra los suyos con suavidad, haciendo que las palabras se ahogaran en un beso, sintiendo como mágicamente algo explotaba dentro de si, haciendo que la débil barrera en su corazón se escapara con libertad de su pecho, perdiéndose entre el sabor y la suavidad de sus labios, aferrandose a ellos, por que era maravilloso sentirla entre sus brazos, sentir sus suspiros entrecortados, y su torpe rozamiento de labios, sentir como amablemente se apoderaba de ella, luego se separo de ella…poco a poco cuidando que no se rompiera, y sintió un frió entre sus labios, por que la calida sensación estaba ausente, sintió como la pieza que siempre había buscado ahora se había separado de sus labios…

-que tramposo…- dijo ella y el sonrió –lo siento no pude evitarlo, te veías tan irresistible que por primera ves quise escuchar que me digas a mi, un te amo… por que aunque fuera a tu hermanita a la que le decías "amor", a mi me mataba de los celos…-

-entonces es usted muy celoso…- -si, creo que necesitaré terapia para superarlo… - -ya lo creo, pero ahora que hacemos?- pregunto la joven –es simple Hinata, yo tan solo quiero pasar la eternidad a tu lado…- ella sonrió y el suavemente se acerco a ella, haciendo que el pacto se sellara con sus labios –por que tus besos son mi mejor inspiración….- y así dos almas enamoradas se encontraban siendo fundidas por el manto de la noche, entre un callejón sin salida y del cual no querían escapar...

Fin...

* * *

Sinceramente espero que no me maten, a mi me gusto el final y esten tranquilos que si se quedan juntos jiji, espero que les haya gustado trate de hacer algo original pero no se si lo logre, lo se lo se, soy cursi muy cursi y tan solo una novata, pero es con mucho amor, yo tan solo quiero transmitirles una bonita historia, espero que sea de su agrado, y ps diganme que les parecio por que en estos momentos estoy trabajando en un long shot, y quisiera saber si les gusto mi one shot para ver si continuo con mi long shot o me suicido por no tener talento... soy una dramática, muchas gracias a todos por seguir con este fic, les kiero mucho y gracias por soportar mis cursilerias... un beso... por favor dejenme un review, que lo más bonito de una historia es que otras personas te compartan su opinion. no sean muy duros conmigo wa! les kiero adios...


End file.
